


Шепотки

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: - Готов? - спросил Широ.Кит широко улыбнулся. За углом стоял ничего не подозревающий и готовый быть застанным врасплох Лэнс. Широ нервничал и уже начал краснеть, но Кит был готов как никогда.





	Шепотки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769407) by [bookcatterpillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar). 



> автор оригинала вдохновились [ вот этим](http://5i2.tumblr.com/post/147927448456/what-are-u-sinners-telling-my-son)
> 
> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7606416)

— Готов? — спросил Широ.

Кит широко улыбнулся. За углом стоял ничего не подозревающий и готовый быть застанным врасплох Лэнс. Широ нервничал и уже начал краснеть, но Кит был готов как _никогда_.

После ошибки на миссии, которая была пару дней назад, Лэнс отдалился от команды, виня во всем себя. Ошибка была не такой уж фатальной или серьезной, и Лэнс это прекрасно знал, но лучше ему от этого осознания не становилось.

Они скучали по нему. Сложно было флиртовать с Лэнсом, когда самого Лэнса не было поблизости. Кит и Широ уже были в отношениях, но оба хотели одного: чтобы Лэнс к ним присоединился.

— Пошли, — скомандовал Кит.

Они быстро завернули за угол. Лэнс дернулся, но не повернулся к ним лицом; так что они остановились чуть за ним: Кит слева, а Широ справа.

— Я устал, ребята… — но Лэнса прервал Широ.

— Мы думаем, что у тебя красивейшие глаза, — Лэнс примерз к месту, а Кит фыркнул, закатив глаза. Широ был романтиком до мозга костей, нужно было Киту начать первым.

— Ты очень хорош в стратегии, скорее всего, даже лучше, чем я, — это было уже не так сопливо. Лэнс наклонил голову.

— Я доверяю тебе. Мне спокойно и безопасно, когда ты приглядываешь за моей спиной, — улыбка Широ явно прослеживалась и в его голосе. Он наклонился чуть ближе к Лэнсу, и Кит повторил это движение.

С нового угла обзора Кит мог увидеть зардевшиеся щеки и шею Лэнса. Может, Кит сможет получить такую же милую реакцию и на свои слова тоже.

— На прошлой неделе я победил того тренировочного бота, только потому что ты смотрел. Я справляюсь со всем намного лучше, когда ты рядом. Чтобы впечатлить тебя, — обычно Кит не сказал бы последнюю часть (или все, если уж на то пошло), но главным правилом в этой игре была честность. Широ в этом вопросе был непреклонен.

_«Пожалуйста, Кит, расскажи ему всю правду. Лэнс винит себя из-за чего-то глупого. Нужно дать ему нечто позитивное для размышлений»._

— Я люблю, когда ты где-то рядом, — Широ придвинулся еще ближе, и Кит заметил румянец у него на щеках. Широ был без ума от Лэнса, и даже если он не понимал этого, Широ всегда был более… _мягким_ рядом с Лэнсом.

— Знаешь, это правда. Он преображается каждый раз, когда ты заходишь в комнату, — добавил Кит. Его щеки тоже начали теплеть.

Широ засмеялся.

— Кто бы говорил! Когда Кит скучает по тебе, то обходит весь замок, только чтобы найти тебя!

— Ребят, что вы… — в этот раз Лэнса прервал Кит.

— Широ крашился в тебя несколько месяцев!

— _Кит!_ — пауза, — крашился в тебя еще дольше!

Дышал ли Лэнс? Кит решил быть хорошим. Он прислонил ладонь ко рту, будто бы собирался рассказать Лэнсу очень важный секрет, и прошептал:

— Я обожаю твою улыбку. И я без ума от того, как ты заставляешь нас — меня и Широ — чувствовать себя лучше, просто _находясь рядом_. Мы скучали по тебе.

Лэнс все еще не повернулся к ним лицом, но Киту так было даже проще. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от виднеющегося краешка лица Лэнса.

Широ поднял ладонь к лицу и тоже прошептал:

— Я и Кит уже давненько встречаемся, но мы хотим быть и с тобой тоже. Мы волнуемся о тебе и хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Желательно, вместе с нами, — Кит оторвал взгляд от Лэнса и перевел его на Широ. Так далеко они не планировали.

Кит сглотнул.

— Скажи нам… свое решение потом, — он вновь сглотнул и быстро поцеловал Лэнса в челюсть, убегая так быстро, как только позволяли ему ноги.

_о боже он поцеловал Лэнса он поцеловал Лэнса он_

Кит услышал громкий смех Широ и быстрые шаги, раздававшиеся поверх его тяжелого дыхания и учащенного сердцебиения. Еще было слышно растерянные и смущенные попытки Лэнса их окликнуть.

* * *

  


Широ отнял руки от лица, когда услышал, как открылась дверь. Кит лежал лицом вниз на кровати Широ, и они оба томились в своем позоре весь прошлый час.

Лэнс зашел в комнату, будто бы владел этим местом.

— Вы мне тоже нравитесь, — его голос прозвучал тихо. Уже громче и с большей уверенностью он добавил: — Кто из вас собирается целовать меня первым?


End file.
